Middle Earth and the Azerothians
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: Deathwing is taking over Middle Earth. Its time to reunite old friendships and alliances and form new ones as well in search of the orb. Not only is Middle Earth in trouble but Azeroth will be too. Bit of Romance as well.  Co-Author Sirnerdy
1. the Awakenings

**This is a Co-author story. He's the action writer and Im the romance one. So itll be easier for you to tell who writes what. :) Sirnerdy pretty much wrote this chapter... I'm pretty much his editor. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The awakenings<p>

Malfurion Stormrage woke up from his sleep. Something was clearly wrong however, for he was in the middle of a green field. Everything around him for that matter was green, from the sky to the trees. Malfurion suddenly realized where he was.

"The emerald dream..." Malfurion thought out loud, "But how did I get here? I have more experience then to accidentally come here in my sleep..."

"I bought you here young night elf", said a feminine voice behind him. Malfurion recognized the voice immediately.

"Hello Ysera old friend. It has been a while since we last spoke. And actualy, since I am well over 10000 years old you can finally stop calling me young." Malfurion said as he turned around. Behind him floated the head of a massive green dragon with its eyes closed.

"You may be over 10000 years old night elf but remember I am far older still. But enough of that. There are more important things to be discussed", the dragon lord said.

"What is wrong Ysera?" Malfurion asked. "And what does it have to do with me?"

"There are great powers at work on Azeroth. You must go to the land of the northern kingdoms in the east. It is there that you will find what you must seek." Ysera explained "I will arrange an escort for you. You must hurry. We are running out of time."

"But what am I looking for?" Malfurion asked but Ysera did not hear him. Malfurion awoke again, this time in his own bed. Tyrande also woke up.

"What is wrong?" she asked as Malfurion got his druid robes on.

"The dragon lords are worried about something" Malfurion answered "And they have asked me to aid them. An escort is coming to pick me up. I'll try not to be gone long"

"Last time you said that you were gone for 3 years Malfurion" Tyrande said, clearly annoyed.

"Hopefully it will be quicker this time" Malfurion said and with that he was out the door. Malfurion waited for an hour before a large red dragon descended into the city. Malfurion recognized this dragon as well.

"Are you my escort Krasus?" Malfurion asked.

"Do you see any other dragons around?" Krasus asked. Krasus lowered his tail and malfurion climbed on his back.

"Let's go then." Malfurion said and with that they took off.

Meanwhile the ship Draka's Fury landed on the shore of the northern land of the eastern kingdoms. Thrall and Aggra stepped on the beach. Already though, Thrall could sense that something was not quite right.

"What is it Go'el?" Aggra asked.

"I sense something. It feels like the focal point for the elemental strife is nearby. Quickly we must go!" Thrall and Aggra tore off into the northeast. They soon entered the forest that had once been controlled by the human nation of Lorderan. Now though, it was guarded by the forsaken, the first of the undead to have been given their free will and reluctant allies of the orcs. Thrall and Aggra ran for two hours before they decided to take a rest.

"It is over farther to the east a bit more." Thrall said catching his breath.

"Yes." said Aggra "I too can sense it now. It is almost like an area where the elementals are gathering to cry out in pain. We must hurry."

Coincidentally, however Thrall and Aggra were not the only ones going to that exact spot. Sylvanas Windrunner, the queen of the forsaken, was also heading there, seemingly searching for something.

I will get that orb she thought. It could be highly beneficial provided the idiot mages don't blow themselves up with it.

As she approached the spot she was looking for she saw no orb. It was a portal. Sylvanas also noticed two orcs approaching as well.

"What do you to want?" Sylvanas demanded. The orcs came around a tree.

"I could ask you that myself." Thrall said. "What business could you possibly have here?"

"This is my kingdom Thrall." Sylvanas replied. "I have every right to be here. But what you could possibly be doing so far away from your people let alone the continent of kalimdor I would like to know."

"We are here on shamistic business." Aggra said, with anger in her voice. "We are here investigating the cause of the elementals seeming to go out of control recently."

"You'd be wise to watch that mouth orc." Sylvanas said. "Before someone puts an arrow in it."

"Please Sylvanas" Thrall began "We are only here because the elementals have been behaving oddly these past few months. I am sure you heard about the raging fire elemental that burned down half of Orgrimmar last week?"

"What happens with the elementals is none of my concern shaman. I am just searching for a particular item, and my studies have led me here." sylvanas answered. She then stepped closer to the portal. "I think what I seek is on the other side of this. Good bye orcs." With that being said she stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"I should probably go with her" said Thrall. "We don't want her to cause any more trouble then she already has."

"And what? I'm just supposed to stand here as you go through?" Aggra demanded.

"I am sorry Aggra. I know you should probably come too…" Thrall said "But if I don't make it back someone has to find out why the elementals are going out of control. Please stay and do more research." Thrall then entered the portal himself.

"May the elementals watch over you Thrall" Aggra said shaking her head. Aggra then went back to the boat.

About an hour later Krasus and Malfurion arrived at the portal.

"This is it night elf" the dragon said.

"Before I go though I would like to know what I am up against and how I am supposed to stop it." Malfurion said. "And for that matter why can't you dragons handle it?"

"I do not know too much about what lays ahead of you Malfurion" Krasus said. "I do know however that you may be not only Azeroth's only hope, but also the only hope of the world beyond that portal."

"Wait a minute. This portal leads to another world?" Malfurion asked.

"Indeed. To where exactly, we dragons did not check though. Beware Malfurion. An evil force opened that portal" Krasus warned. "I must go now." Krasus took off leaving Malfurion alone with the portal.

"Better get this over with" Malfurion said to himself as he went into the portal.

Meanwhile a dark shape shifted over Mordor. It was a ferocious and huge black dragon with what looked like metal plates attached to his body. His name was Netharian, the powerful dragon lord and leader of the black dragons on Azeroth. The few orcs remaining in the area fled for their cracks and hiding spots among the caves. Even the trolls that stayed behind cowered in fear as the dragon descended.

"Yes" Netharian said "This will do nicely" He then began to rally the orcs, trolls, and even a few goblins together. "You all serve me now" he said with an evil grin on his face. This time, he thought, things will go completely according to plan.


	2. You're Not From Here

**Sorry for the delay. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: You're Not From Here<p>

"Elrohir." Elladan son of Elrond said to his brother, "There is a darkness coming. Have you seen it also?"

"Yes brother. We should alert King Elessar."

"I fear if we don't this darkness will be worse then the last time, but who should tell him?"

"I'm sorry for intruding my lords but I couldn't help hearing that a message needed to be taken to my dear friend King Aragorn." Said the blond haired elf.

"Legolas! Gimli!" Elladan exclaimed. "_Le suilon,_ friends. What brings you to Rivendell?"

"Gimli and I were on our way to Fangorn Forest. We would be delighted to take a message to the king. It has been some time since we last saw him."

"Very well. He may already be informed but tell him that there is a new evil abroad. Starting in Mordor again. He calls himself Netharian, and as we speak is gathering up remaining Orcs, Trolls and Goblins. He is said to have the power to control the elements. But we are certain he has others."

"What about the hobbits?" Gimli asked.

"And what about them?" Answered Elrohir.

"Should they not be warned!" Fiercely Gimli replied. "If there is such an evil darkness you speak of why should they not fight? Why should they not run?"

"Very well Gimli. We shall hold council and call upon our faithful friends of all races and free people.

I will send two messengers to the shire and if you and Legolas are still up to the journey I will provide two horses raised for speed to send word to Aragorn."

"Very well we should like to set out after a meal and a bit of rest if possible."

"Of course."

"Well what is that." Aragorn said as he observed the dark circular cloud form over Mordor. "Arwen, my love. What is it you see?"

"Seek out my brothers. Look to them for council not I." she said giving him a soft kiss.

"And leave you to look after our son on your own?"

"You will come back. Weather you are here or there we will love you no less and shall be here when you return."

Aragorn looked at his wife sorrowfully. Leaving her again would be almost unbearable. "To protect the kingdom I will go. But it is for you I return."

"And return you will."

"Twenty Days have we traveled and we have not run into any trouble. Either our new destroyer of middle earth does not exists or is a very poor leader." Gimli says while enjoying a warm lunch.

"There is still plenty of time, but I wouldn't say any trouble. Listen." Legolas replied mounting his horse and trotting to the edge of a clearing near the gap of Rohan.

"Can't we talk about this?" Aragorn said as Sylvanas held an arrow pointed at his head.

"Fine talk. Who are you? Where do you have business. Speak quick or this arrow shall be the last thing you know."

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. I am now king of Gondor. I'm on my way to see the elvish people of Rivendell. Lords Elrohir and Elladan sons of Elrond. You are not from here are you Elf?"

Sylvanas lowered her weapon. "The name is Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the forsaken. I'm from the high elf nation of Silvermoon."

"I've never heard of that place in Middle Earth before."

"My planet is Azeroth."

"Aragorn are you all right?" Legolas says aiming his bow and arrow at Sylvanas.

"Legolas! _Baw_!" Aragorn yells shielding Sylvanas. "She has not done anything."

"Aragorn. We have come to warn you of a new evil a foot by the name of Netharian. What if she is a spy for him?"

"I am no spy."

"Would a spy reveal the fact that they are a spy?" Questioned Gimli.

"Would a dwarf like to live to see tomorrow?" She answered menacingly.

"Aragorn, she cannot be trusted to roam the land until we are sure she is not one of his." Legolas replied not taking his eyes off of her.

"Gimli. Legolas. Listen to yourself. Wouldn't she have killed us by now if she was?"

"I still do not trust her." Gimli mumbled to himself.

Aragorn interrupted, "Lady Sylvanas. Are there others here from where your from?"

"Most likely. Nosey Orc." she scoffed crossing her arms. "I have not a clue how long that portal was open for or for whom."

"Accompany us to Rivendell and tell us about your world. So we may be able to deal with this Netharian."

"No can do. I am on the hunt for an orb you see." She looked straight at Legolas. "Only thing about this land is that I do not know my way around it."

And for a second Legolas was entranced. "Netharian is from your world, but has entered ours. Help us, and after we are through, I shall help you find the orb."


	3. Orc vs Dwarf

Chapter 3: Orc vs Dwarf

The four began their journey back to Rivendell. That night though, while the others were sleeping, Gimli heard a rustling of leaves not too far off.

"Hmm" he thought. "The rest can continue sleeping. I should go and see what that was." Gimli went off in the direction of the noise. He soon came across an orc who was setting up a camp for himself.

"Ha! Durned thing must have got separated from the rest of his evil kind. Better kill him quick." Gimli said to himself. With that he grabbed his ax and lept out from behind a tree.

"What the!" Thrall said, barely having enough time to get out of the way of Gimli's swing. Thrall quickly pulled out his war hammer and was ready for combat.

"I'll admit you are a quick one." Gimli remarked. "But a durned stupid orc you remain." He took a quick swipe at Thrall's legs.

Thrall moved back. "I have no quarrel with you dwarf. I am only seeking the cause of a mysterious portal…" He tried to reason.

"No quarrel? You are an orc. By definition that means I have a quarrel with you!" Gimli jumped and swung his ax at Thralls head. Thrall dodged once more but almost lost his balance.

"Stubborn dwarf…" Thrall muttered as he swung his hammer at Gimli's head. Gimli deflected the blow with his ax. The sound of metal on metal rang throughout the woods.

Sylvanas was the first to wake up. "What could that have been?" She asked.

"I do not know" said Legolas as he woke up. "And where is Gimli?"

"Probably in the direction of the sound" said Aragorn. The Three set out in the direction of the sound.

Gimli and Thrall's weapons clashed once again as Gimli took a swipe at the orc's legs. Thrall countered with a downward strike to the head. Gimli rolled out of the way.

"Very clever orc." said Gimli. "But Gimli son of Gloin here has a few more tricks up his sleeve." Gimli took another swing at Thrall's legs. Thrall moved to block once more but he didn't recognize the feint. Gimli then used the opening he had created and head butted Thrall in the groin. Thrall stumbled backwards and fell.

"Arrg! Cheating dwarf!" Thrall yelled. "That's it! Time to end this fight." Thrall began the chanting for a shamistic spell.

"Wind and fire combine!" He shouted, finishing the spell and pointing his hand at Gimli to direct it. He finished it just in time. Gimli stood above him about to swing down with his ax. Thralls spell shot a lightning bolt at the dwarf, blasting him a clear 5 feet through the air into a tree.

"Hmm… Put more power in that than I thought." Thrall said. He walked over to see if Gimli was still alive. But he didn't count on it being another one of Gimli's tricks. Thrall nearly didn't get his head out of the way in time as Gimli's ax sliced the air where it had been.

"Not out of tricks yet ye durned spell casting orc." Gimli said.

"You are sure we should not help him?" Legolas asked readying his bow just in case.

"Ha ha I am certain he does not need it. Allow me to explain. That is the meddling orc I told you about before. You'll find that he is much smarter and kinder then the orcs you are used to dealing with. He is still quite annoying, as almost all orcs tend to be, but will not kill the dwarf." said Sylvanas

"Still…" said Legolas lowering the bow.

"He is still an orc nonetheless no matter how kind he is…" said Aragorn.

"Now now. If I could put aside my differences with him and work profitably with him on numerous occasions despite his detestable breed you all can too. Besides, I am interested in seeing if our dwarf friend can best him in combat." Sylvanas said. "They are quite the match, even with Thrall's powers."

"If this Thrall as he is called tries to do more then try to get Gimli to stop attacking him then I am shooting him." said Legolas.

"That also would be quite fun to watch." Sylvanas said under her breath.

The metal of the weapons clanged again and again.

"We are too evenly matched dwarf." said Thrall, beginning to run out of breath. "Let us end this now. I mean you no harm."

"Ha! As if an orc ever meant anything but harm!" said Gimli. "Though perhaps I should let you live, if only to send a message to your dark master Netharian."

"Dark master? I led my people from the darker powers long ago dwarf." said Thrall. "As for Netharian however… if he is in your land then we are all in a grave danger indeed."

"What do you mean we orc?" asked Gimli.

"I have heard only tales. I do know however that he is one of the dragon lords from my land. He turned evil back during the war of the ancients thousands of years ago. He is very powerful." said Thrall.

"If he is so powerful then how do we now that you are not one of his servants orc?" asked Gimli. "And what do you mean you led your people from park powers long ago?"

"That is a long tale thousands of years in the making dwarf. Suffice to say that orcs were for a time served far more evil powers than you have ever dealt with." Thrall answered.

"Ha! I doubt that orc. You never fought against the dark armies of Sauron. In fact you were probably part of them!" said Gimli.

"Sauron? I do not know who that is. I am from the planet Azoroth not whatever planet this is."

"I think that is our cue." said Sylvanas. "We meet again Thrall." Aragorn, Legolas, and Sylvanas stepped out from behind a tree.

"What is this? Just leaving me to fight the orc myself?" Gimli said.

"We would have helped had Sylvanas not explained that the orc would not harm you my friend" said Legolas.

"Well orc? Will you aid us and all of middle earth against this new enemy Netharian?" Aragorn asked.

"My world certainly has its own trouble. Thrall said. "But I give you my word that I will aid in any way that I can. I think Sylvanas and I both can sympathize with dealing with a threat so grave. I do not know much about him though, save what legends I have heard of, and most of those are perhaps inaccurate at best." Thrall answered. The five then went back to the camp that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Sylvanas had set up to get some sleep before the coming storm.


	4. Learning of the Language

Chapter Four: learning of the langauge

The storm lasted for a few days making it impossible to get very far. But once the storm cleared it a cool wind took its place. Some more days passed.

"Can you and Gimli stop bickering long enough to set up camp?" Sylvanas asked Thrall one evening.

"How many times must I tell you. It's not me whose starting it. It's that stubborn dwarf."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so stubborn if you just did things my way, stupid orc."

Aragorn and Legolas chuckled softly.

"Orc I may be. Stupid I am not."

"You look pretty daft in my eyes."

"Well it must be because you're vertically challenged."

"Boys!" Yelled Sylvanas. "Knock it off or I'll put in an arrow through both your heads."

"I'm sorry lady Sylvanas." Gimli bowed. "I'm sorry Thrall is a giant pin head."

"Why I ought to..."

"Oi" she groaned as she threw a blanket over the horse as the two fought on.

Legolas and Aragorn were speaking in hushed elvish tones. Sylvanas went unconcerned until she heard her name among the string of strange words.

"What conspiracy am I being excluded from?" She asked them.

"I don't have inkling of what you're talking about." Legolas answered sweetly.

"I heard my name and demand to be included in the conversation."

"Lady Sylvanas." Aragorn said. "Please. There is no conspiracy. There is no talk of ill about you. Just a private conversation between two friends."

"Fine. Teach me your language."

Aragorn and Legolas laughed until they noticed the glare she was giving them. "Our apologies. I did not realize you were serious." Legolas said.

"Oh I am serious. Teach me. I am elf and it should be a nice change. The company will be stronger if they have something to unite them by."

"The company? Are you saying we teach elf to you, the dwarf, the orc, and the purple fellow?" Aragorn asked. "And if not then how could it truly benefit anyone other than you?" He chuckled at his own trap of words. "I'm only joking. I think it would be a fine idea."

"As do I." said Legolas.

It took a few days but Sylvanas picked up the elven language fast. It was not entirely unlike her native language back in the days when the elven city of Quel' Thelas was still intact and she was not an undead. Thrall came back from collecting fire wood one evening to find the three chatting away in the foreign language. Malfurion glanced up from his meditation.

"Interesting." The night elf said.

"Sounds like a gibberish form of the elven language of our world" Thrall muttered.

Gimli sat smoking his pipe. "I'm surprised most languages don't sound like gibberish to you orc."

"I'm surprised you pick up sounds that are so far above your head dwarf" Thrall replied.

"Bah! Another height joke? Is that the best you got?" said Gimli.

"Silence you two!" Malfurion said quietly, yet with the force of his ancient age. "You bicker like little children when there is a grave danger lurking in this world!"

"We haven't seen hide or hair of this so called "Death wing" Gimli complained. "How do we know he is even here?"

"First off as a dragon I doubt he has hair. Second off I can sense his presence. After witnessing the atrocities he committed I doubt I will ever forget what his presence feels like." Malfurion explained. "At the height of his power he slaughtered demons, elves, and dragons alike all in one foul battle. You are lucky he is no longer at such a height or we would be in even more danger."

"He won't be dangerous once we chop his darned head off" Gimli said.

Thrall chuckled. "If only it were that easy."

"Now as I was saying" Aragorn said in elvish "I sent Faramir to Minas Morgul to keep an eye on the situation with Mordor. If anything happens he'll send word to me with one of our Falcons."

"I doubt there will be a need." Sylvanas replied, "Malfurion should hopefully be able to sense him and his movements."

"I talked to him about that. While he can sense the dragon he said that he couldn't sense where it is. It is only by connecting his story with the strange happenings in Mordor that we have come to the conclusion that that is where he is." Legolas said. "We need to hurry to Rivendell. We will be able to better decide what to do there."

"Hey elf!" Gimli said, "I'm curious. How did Deathwing lose his power?"

Malfurion did not respond.

"Elf? Hey elf!" Gimli tapped on Malfurion's head. "Wake up!"

Thrall glanced at Malfurion. "Um dwarf… He can't hear you. I have seen him get like this once before. He is accessing the druidic realm of the emerald dream. He walks in the dream realm."

"Can you answer my question then orc?" asked Gimli.

"No. I'm afraid the answer to that lies in an ancient past that I have very little knowledge of."

"Bah! One can't tell me and the other is asleep!"

_Malfurion's dream form drifted through the forest. He continued across the landscape. Through what little of Aragorn, Legolas, and Sylvanas's conversation he could understand he knew that Minas Morgul was near Mordor in the south east. Finally he arrived at the black gate. Using his training from the entity Cenarius he then went into the other layers of the dream realm. _

"_This trick worked once before…" Malfurion said to himself, "Let's hope it will work again." _

_Quickly malfurion levitated to the top of the gate where he saw the black behemoth for himself._

"_Now that we finally have enough of you vile little beasts we can begin our attack on the humans of this world! We march!" Deathwing screamed. The orcs, trolls and goblins dashed to the black gate afraid of the massive titan in the middle of the land. Deathwing then rose his gaze to the top of the gate as he was about to take off. Even though he was in the mortal plane Deathwing still spotted Malfurion."You!" he cried making the stone of the gate tremble. Malfurion had already begun dashing back towards the camp and his actual body._

"Gah!" He said opening his eyes.

"And the sleeper returns," Thrall said chuckling. "Did you find anything out?"

"Deathwing rides out with his army. We must make haste to this city, Rivendell," Malfurion said, out of breath.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5

More days passed as the six traveled on. They were setting up camp when Thrall said he was off to get more firewood. Malfurion decided to go with him.

When they were alone Malfurion confronted him about what he had been thinking since seeing the orc. "What the hell is up with your men!" Malfurion asked, seething with rage "I am not at all amused with the slaughtering of my sentinels nor the blatant violations of the blasted treaty!"

"Calm yourself Malfurion. They are a group of idiots causing trouble. You know I would never intentionally jeopardize the vital supplies that your people have been selling us." Thrall said.

"Group of idiots? They are skinning my people alive!" Malfurion exclaimed. "Why aren't you doing anything to stop them!"

"Believe me I am trying! But I am afraid that for whatever reason my people are supporting the fools! I think I know who is doing it but I will certainly not take action without proof!" Thrall said.

"From what I heard it wasn't just we night elves who have been made targets. Even a few of the tauren claim to have been attacked, though they were not killed and certainly not tortured like my people have been. How could anyone possibly defend attacking those that are considered your allies!" Malfurion would not let the issue go.

"I could not. But after the war in the north, with the deaths of so many and the threat of the scourge defeated it would seem these fools are simply trying to vent a now unneeded bloodlust. You know very well how my people were affected by the burning legion. Despite the death of that monster Mannoroth we are still affected by it to our very core! I wouldn't be surprised if my kind in this world were affected by it in some way."

"And worse yet while you are on your quest to find out the cause of the elemental disturbances, while yes that is a very noble idea, you put that crazed fool hellscream in charge in your place! You know how that hot head is Thrall! Unless you reclaim your position soon then he is going to start the war between the alliance and the horde all over again!"

"It isn't like it's all Garrosh's fault!" Thrall said defensively "What about king Vanarian of the humans? he is just as much of a hot head, and with more of a vengeance then even Garrosh's father had!"

Malfurion glared at Thrall. "You just had to bring up that hot headed idiot as well didn't you?"

Thrall slapped his forehead, having momentarily forgotten the night elves anger at Grom Hellscream. "You're right. I shouldn't have brought him up. I can understand your hatred for Grom. But you must admit he died a hero when he slew Mannoroth."

"Only you orcs would possibly consider a man who nearly doomed your kind to be enslaved by demons not once but twice as a hero for one good deed."

"I'm surprised you night elves don't recognize the significance of the death of one of the Burning Legions foul commanders."

Malfurion continued his piercing glare at Thrall. "I was fighting those monsters long before you were even born orc."

Thrall shook his head. "Yes I know how much your kind sacrificed against the demons." As a joke he threw in "Including eighty percent of Azoroth's landmass."

That finally got Malfurion to calm down as he chuckled. "Well having a well of near infinite magical power nearby certainly helped with that particular trick. We should be thankful that the spell that I used when they invaded the third time didn't blow up any more land."

Thrall nodded, picking up some branches for the fire. "I promise you Malfurion that when I am done with my research on the elemental catastrophe that our world is facing right now I will find the fools responsible for the violation of the treaty and see to it that they are punished properly."

Malfurion got serious again as well. "That promise may be hard to keep. You know how Vanarian has been getting. You think I got angry there, but Vanarian has a rage that even I can't hope to match."

"Indeed. I am sorry but I will not give into his demands that those responsible be handed over to the alliance. Despite them being murderers and traitors they will still be punished by an orc court, not a human one."

"Or a night elf one?"

Thrall sighed. "It would create too big of a political upheaval if I were to give them over to anyone else. My people are determined that any orc criminal should be punished by an orc court instead of one that may be too seen as too biased. If a night elf committed the same atrocities would you be so willing to hand them over?"

"You forget Thrall that I did decide something like that back after the war of the ancients. The Banishment of the high elves."

"It's not comparable. What the high elves did was to you night elves. While yes it affected the whole world and nearly doomed Azoroth to be conquered by the legion it was still an atrocity directed against their fellow night elves." Thrall continued to gather sticks. "I think we have enough for the fire tonight. Let us go back."

The two turned around, unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them.

The Uruk-hai gathered around to hear what the scout had to say.

"A human, and elf, and a dwarf travel with an orc and beings that resemble elves. If we are to attack and steal their supplies we must do it now before they have a chance to move on, where they might see our tracks." The other Uruk-hai nodded in agreement. These were the only twenty survivors of Sauron's army from the war of the ring. They survived by stealth and caution, striking at their prey with quick efficiency be it a deer or a human or elf. Food for them, however, had become scarce. While they preferred to ambush lone travelers wandering through the woods they were now desperate enough to take on any group just to get some hopeful scrap.

Later that night it became Legolas's turn to keep watch. He heard a sudden rustling in the trees. Not sure whether to wake the others up or not he turned to Sylvanas. "Wake up. I think there is something in the trees."

Sylvanas yawned. "And you expect me to do what exactly?"

"Ready yourself. And be ready to wake the others."

The uruk-hai jumped out of the trees then. Bow already strung Legolas loosed an arrow into one's neck. Without enough time to send another one he drew his dagger. "We're under attack!"

"Wouldn't have guessed!" Sylvanas yelled as she loosed an arrow into another, backing up. The others woke up then and quickly drew their weapons.

Gimli chopped into one's legs. "The usual wager there elf?" he asked.

Thrall smashed an Uruk-hai's head in with his hammer. "What wager?"

"They have a contest in just about every fight about who can kill the most orcs." Aragorn explained stabbing one through the chest. The Uruk's confidence began to waver. It was completely destroyed when Malfurion used a nearby tree to smash two more into the ground. The Uruk-hai ran for their lives. "Now you see why Gimli has such a big problem with you."

"Hmm…" Aragorn thought out loud. "Thought the Uruk-Hai were wiped out with the end of the war of the ring."

"Clearly not considering we just got ambushed by them." Sylvanas said.

"I'm rather disappointed though," Gimli said "I only managed to get through one of them before they fled."

"I shall declare myself the winner then, for I killed two." said Legolas.

"It is in how a warrior fights, not how many they slay that gives true honor." said Thrall cleaning off his weapon.

"Tomorrow we must make haste," said Aragorn, "Even if those orcs weren't with Deathwing this is still just a sign of the worse things to come." No one in the group could argue with that.


	6. History Lesson

**Im sorry It took me so long to update. I was in the middle of moving and my internet not working... and college prep. Just busy. But I hope the past few chapters made up for slowness. **

**Oh and please forgive me if anything is inaccurate. This one was definitly made by my nerdy friend. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Thrall and Malfurion returned with the fire wood the next night. Unknown to them, Legolas had overheard part of the conversation the night before..

"What was all that shouting about? Sounded like there was a bit of trouble there, before we were attacked." He said. "What was all this about the treaty, some orc named Grom and a group of elves called the highborne?"

"Much of what we discussed has to do with the history of Azoroth and a few current problems we are having," Malfurion explained.

"Well, let's have it," Legolas. "Let's hear this history and these problems that you were shouting about."

The group sat around as the three azerothians then began to tell the story of their world while they built the fire. Malfurion began, explaining the war of the ancients ten thousand years ago. He told of the ancient well of eternity, how the demon army of the burning legion soon discovered it, and how the treacherous highborne had helped them and the slaughter began. He told of how his brother, Illiden, his now wife Tyrande, and himself had rallied a resistance force with the help of the nature entity Cenarius and the dragons. He even spoke a little of the betrayal of Neltharian, to which gimli mused that the dragons of middle earth must have followed in suit. He finished the portion of the tale with the cataclysmic second battle of Azchara city, how his druidic spell, at the height of his power, had destroyed the well, the demon's portal, and eighty percent of the landmass, thus creating the middle sea and the exile of the highborne.

Thrall then picked up the tale with the burning legion corrupting his species, how Grom had been one of their first supporters and how the legion sent them from the orc home world of Dranor to Azoroth. He told of the first and second human-orc wars. How though the orcs won the first one in the south they ultimately lost and the legion had not been able to invade. He ended it with how the orcs had been enslaved, mentioning how he himself had grown up in such an environment.

Sylvanas then told about the beginning of the legion's third invasion, how they created the foul lich king and used the undead to overrun the north. She told of her valiant fight against the death knight Arthas and how she finally was killed, unable to get a runner to quel'thelas in time to aid her people. She told how she was raised from the dead, and the story fell back to Thrall.

Thrall told his people's side of the story of the Third invasion. He explained how, with Grom's help ironically he had worked to free his people not only from the human captors but also from the legion's corruption. He told how he brought back the old shamistic traditions and had eventually fled across the middle sea to the east, where the night elves resided. He told of how Grom had killed Cenarius but then also died slaying the demon commander Mannoroth.

Malfurion covered the last bit of the tale, telling how a group of humans had also fled west, with the legion on their heels. He told of how the night elves, orcs, and humans had worked together on the desperate defense of Mount Hyjal and how he unleashed another amazing druidic spell that, instead of destroying more landmass, sacrificed the elves' immortality. He then told of the formation of the human's and orc's separate alliances, how they fought but eventually worked together on an uneasy truce. He told of the war of the north land, how they worked together to destroy the Lich king once and for all. He explained how the truce gave the two sides a one year respite before any sort of skirmish could happen again and how there was a group of orcs running around slaughtering his people. He finished with the human and orcs reactions to it, and how the world was on the verge of another massive war again already.

"Well that was quite the tale," chuckled Gimli, "Your world goes to war with itself almost as much as a dwarf smokes pipe weed."

"Well now I'd like an explanation of my own. Neltharian sure seems to have gotten a large army in a short amount of time," Malfurion said.

"That may be because of the now destroyed Sauron who used to lead the orcs," Aragorn said.

"Please explain," said Thrall.

Aragorn then began telling the tale of the war of the ring. He told of how Sauron had a ring that would bring him back to full power if he ever got it back. He told them that a hobbit named Frodo had gotten it through a very curious series of circumstances. He told how he had helped get the hobbit to Rivendell when Sylvanas interrupted.

"What is a hobbit?" she asked.

"They are like dwarves only fatter, with no beards yet hairy feet, and not as much of cave diggers," Gimli explained.

Aragorn continued his story about how the fellowship of the ring was created at the council in Rivendell. He told how they had journeyed to Moria where Gandolf had died holding off the Balrog. He told how Boramir had died and the company got separated soon after and how he, Legolas, and Gimli ended up in Rohan after chasing orcs to get Merry and Pippen back. He told of the battle of helms deep and the Ent's march to Isengard. He told how Gandalf and Merry had gone to Gondor to help and how the three of them along with Pippen, had stayed to help Rohan. He then told how he, Legolas, and Gimli had gone through the paths of the dead, convinced the dead spirits to fulfill their promise and had helped turn the tide in the battle for Minas Tirith. He then told how Frodo had made it to Mordor to destroy the ring and how he and the others rode out to the black gate to distract the eye of Sauron.

"Quite the tales," said Thrall. "It is getting late. We will need our rest."

"You are right orc. I just hope that Faramir is doing well in Minas Morgul," Aragorn said.

"I understand your concern. I don't like being here anymore than you do. Goodness knows what foul evil may still lurk in these halls. But king Aragorn told us to come here and keep watch against that dragon and the orcs," Faramir explained to his captain. "Let's just try to get some sleep tonight. The dragon has been quiet and I expect him to…" The sound of the warning horn cut him off. "Damn it. I spoke too soon. Let's get ready for battle!"

Faramir had brought three hundred and fifty men with him, at Aragorn's instruction, to keep watch against Deathwing in Minas Morgul. It seemed like the first battle of a new war was upon them now. Faramir ran to the top of the castle. He saw a massive black object in the sky and many little black objects below.

"Archers concentrate on that dragon! We must deter him if we are to survive this siege!" Faramir commanded. The orc's battering ram broke open the doors of the castle. "Damn it!"

Faramir raced down to try to aid the men below. Luckily for him he did, for Deathwing let a blast of his green fire near the spot where Faramir had been standing. He the roared as an arrow hit his wing and swooped down and bit the head off of the offending archer, along with a few others near him.

Faramir got to the bottom and soon found out why the battle below was going so badly. A massive cave troll stood batting warriors to the side like dolls. The defenders were powerless against it. Cursing under his breath Faramir ran to one of the sets of side stairs and then jumped onto the back of the troll, plunging his sword into its head. He barely had enough time to pull it out as an orc swung an ax at him. Faramir parried then stabbed it in the stomach. An archer screamed.

Deathwing burned down more archers. Some of those remaining ran down, rather being cut down by orcs then to face the black behemoth. Others were paralyzed in fear, amazed that even a dragon was capable of such destruction. Deathwing slashed at one with his claw. The archer managed to leap out of the way in time- only to realize he had jumped off the roof and was now plunging to his death.

Finally the defenders got things under control against the orcs. Seeing that the battle would go well enough without him around Faramir ran back to the roof of the castle. What he saw was not what he had imagined. Faramir had been prepared for a large black dragon, but had not been prepared for the sight of Deathwing. Faramir stood stunned at the massive metal plates that had been sealed on to the monster's body, the oozing lava that seemed to be pouring out of the cracks where the plates weren't sealed right. Deathwing turned his head towards Faramir and prepared to shoot another blast of fire. Faramir dove out of the way and prayed that he had found the dragon's weak point. He dodged claws and managed to get to the side of the dragon, thanks in part to a brave archer who dared shoot a distracting arrow at it. Faramir swung on the side of a loose plate. The plate came open and Faramir had to jump back to avoid being hit by the pouring lava. Deathwing roared again.

"My plate!" He shrieked and flew off.

The orcs, seeing their new master fly off in defeat soon fled, seeing as how they were almost pushed to the door, and fearing that they would be punished no matter what the outcome of the battle. The orcs fled into the night.

Faramir rallied his men together, in the aftermath of the battle. Out of the three hundred and fifty he had brought one hundred had been killed.

"We leave this foul place in the morning. We must send word to Aragorn," He said. "The war of the fourth age has begun."


	7. Smelly Creatures

Chapter 7:

Aragorn took the first watch that night. He had kept busy trying to think of passages to Rivendell. Legolas had awoken around 3 am so Aragorn could rest.

"What troubles you friend?" Legolas asked in elf.

"When morning arises we shall be near Lorien. I fear our new friends may not be allowed through it. Then there is the problem of getting through Moria. The bridge being out plus who knows if the Balrog hasn't made its way back from the depths of hell."

"Surely you must know ways around. You and Gandalf had planned the most of the trip."

"Mistake me not. I know ways around certain obstacles, but these obstacles lead to other ones. We can't take the bridge and we can't go through Lorien. I have my uncertainties about the Dimrall Dale as well."

"What makes you uncertain?"

"If someone were to know where were heading they may try to cut us off their knowing that would be our only way through it."

"What if we were to take the Anduin River?"

"I see what you mean. Around Lorien, but a bit further out of the way. Might work. But what about a raft or boat and we'd have go all on foot after that."

"That is unfortunate but bearable if we are to escape a fight. Maybe we could discuss this when everyone is awake? But for now I think you should try and rest while you can."

"Agreed."

As it turned out the group was fairly cooperative about the decision. Although it would be a further distance they welcomed the thought of clean water (besides being pelted with rain).

It had been 2 days and they were nearly there. "I'm not saying we can't laugh or talk but we must be somewhat quiet. Not going to point any names but someone gave us away last time and we were nearly shot." Aragorn chuckled. Gimli blushed but otherwise did not say a word.

"Legolas?" Sylvanas asked. "You said we are not to cut the trees around Lorien. How are we to sail on the river?"

"There in lies our biggest problem. I suppose one of us could go to Celeborn and ask him for help."

"Oh how I miss the Lady. I bet she would already know." smiled Gimli for the thought of the Lady brought back good memories.

Thrall asked, "Why can't we all go see her?"

"Didn't you listen earlier Orc. We're outsiders. We won't be welcome. Well at least you won't. I'm at least of elf kind."

Thrall rolled his eyes.

"Sylvanas could you behave yourself?" Malfurion scolded.

"I could but you know how I like to be naughty." She laughed. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli smiled.

"Eruedraith," said Lathronniel "I can't help but think that they might shoot at us if they see us. I'm pretty sure they would have shot at us last time had we not surrounded them first."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Leave the boats and run?"

"No, but maybe we should just...Yeah. Leave the boats and run."

"I don't think so, Lathronniel."

Sylvanas was the first to hear the arguing and alerted the others. Legolas replied, "It's Sindarin. Elves from Lorien."

"What do we do?" Thrall asked.

"I don't think they mean any harm. Let's go." replied Aragorn.

Aragorn had interrupted the friends banter as he stepped into the clearing. Eruedraith being the less shy of the two Elves from Lorien introduced them and their purpose. Which the group gratefully accepted the boats and thanked them for their kindness.

They set sail down the river on the boats. Legolas, Malfurion, and Sylvanas took one boat with Aragorn, Thrall and Gimli in the other.

"Shame that we have to share a boat with the smelly orc," complained Gimli.

"Shame the smelly dwarf still feels like picking a fight," said Thrall.

"Ha! Orcs smell far worse than any dwarf! We could roll around in mud and still smell better."

"Is that so? Well to me you smell quite bad. In fact I think you need a bath." Thrall pushed Gimli with all his strength. Despite Gimli's attempts to hold on he still splashed into the water. The boat rocked and Thrall laughed. Gimli, however, was not amused.

"Grr… stupid orc" He said.

"Now now that wasn't very funny," chided Aragorn as he stopped paddling to let Gimli back on. From the other boat, Legolas was chuckling.

"It seems you finally have met someone with your level of stubbornness my friend," he said.

The group continued up the river and finally set up camp on the shore for the night.


	8. Rivendell

Chapter 8

The six continued up the river for week. Then they finally were able to go inland. They continued for a few days.  
>Finally one night Aragorn said "Excellent. We are only a day away from Rivendell."<p>

"Good," Malrurion said. "We could use a break after months of travelling."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you say something about the dragon lords sending you here? Why couldn't a dragon have come with us? It would have made this go much faster." Sylvanas complained.

"The dragon lords, as I said before, are extremely unnerved by Neltharian. The last time he was on a rampage of this magnitude the blue dragon flight nearly got wiped out. It took years for the other dragon lords to stop him. And even then another of their number, the guardian of magic, Malygos, was so stricken with grief for his annihilated flight that he went into seclusion and eventually went insane himself. The dragon lords simply do not have the strength anymore to deal with him. He always was the smartest and most powerful of the dragon lords." Malfurion explained.

"But then what could they possibly expect you to do about it?" Sylvanas asked.

"I believe the corpse of the demon commander Archimonde suggests that Malfurion is our best hope in this matter," Thrall said.

"Bah!" said Gimli. "If you cut its dang head off it won't be a problem now will it?"

Legolas sighed. "That is assuming that you'd get close enough to chop its head off. If I remember the story about the dragon Smaug correctly it was a bunch of arrows that finally killed him. No one had been able to get close enough to take a swing at it."

"I hope Deathwing hasn't caused too much trouble," Aragorn said.

Back in Mordor Deathwing was extremely angry.

"WHY ISN'T MY PLATE DONE YET!" He yelled. After the battle at Minas Morgul he had tried to recreate the goblin forge that the goblins of Azoroth had used to make the plate in the first place. Unfortunately for him though the goblins of Middle Earth were much less intelligent and far inferior to the goblins that he had originally enslaved.

"I… I am sorry my lord. We are trying our best b… but… th… the metal you requested is not in a large enough quantity here to…" The goblin commander stammered. Deathwing had already eaten the goblin's predecessor.

"You say of here? Where can we get more! We must attack there at once! I cannot crush this puny world if I do not have a way to close this wound!" Deathwing snapped.

"S… sir I believe if we were to go to Moria and possibly dig we may find more of the metal you seek…" The goblin said. "B… but it may be some time before we can get…" Deathwing swallowed him in one gulp, while the goblin was in mid sentence.

"Then we shall go to this Moria and get the metal I seek! I must be complete!" Deathwing roared and began to rally the orcs around. "How defended is this Moria?"

"The dwarves still have not reclaimed them my lord. It would not be hard to get in and dig this metal up. With it we shall make you complete again," The orc commander said.

"Excellent. At least you orcs are relatively competent. We must set out as soon as possible." Deathwing said. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"It may take a few months my lord," the orc said. "About the same time to get a forge built to your specifications there, and possibly one more to get the metal and rebuild the plate."

"We must leave soon then! Gah you Middle Earth creatures are near useless! The goblins in Azoroth had three plates ready in two weeks! This is ridiculous!"

With that he began the necessary preparations to go to Moria.

Gimli had been picking up roses carelessly as they got closer and closer to Rivendell. No one really knew why he was though. "Ow," he suddenly whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"There's a thorn."

"Are you kidding me?" Sylvannas said clearly annoyed with the holdup. She couldn't wait for a bed and warm food. She grabbed his hand looked for the thorn which had wedged itself deep in his skin.

Legolas laughed, "I thought dwarves were thick skinned."

"They are." Thrall said. "But apparently lack of nourishment has made him soft."

"Keep still." Sylvannas said as Gimli tried to extricate himself to retaliate. She dug the tip of her arrow into his skin around the thorn. She pinched the skin around it and pulled it out. "There you go, you big baby." He cursed under his breath and they moved along.

Aragorn led the group then Malfurion, Thrall, and Gimli followed close behind. Hanging back Sylvannas and Legolas could easily talk. "That was a nice thing you did for Gimli."

"Yeah well I have my good points. What's so special about this city?"

"Rivendell is beautiful. Like most places where elves live it has a calming effect. It's not as beautiful as Lorien though. The woods of Mirkwood are beautiful as well. Many trees 100's of feet tall." The roar of the falls was getting closer and the woods were becoming less dense. "Look." He said moving a branch out of the way. The sun was shining down upon the falls a small rainbow could be seen. Birds flew high above the rapids.

"Wow." She said in wonder as he stared at her staring out at the beauty.

"Legolas! _Tolo hi!" (Come now.) _Aragorn called.

"Haven't you had enough to smoke yet Pip?" a tiny voice said as the group grew nearer to Rivendell.

"Hush Merry. You know this is how much I love Rivendell and its relaxation but I miss home already."

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn said once he crossed upon them.

"Aragorn. Gimli. Legolas. Oh how Sam shall regret not coming back to Rivendell." Merry said as he hugged all his old friends again.

"Oh how wonderful it is to see you." Said Legolas.

"We have much to catch up on." Pippin said.

"Yes yes. We will have to. But at the moment we'd just like some rest."

"Let us take you lords Elrohir and Elladan. They shall be pleased that you are here." Merry said then whispered, "Who are the others? And why are you traveling with an orc?"

"Oh pardon me. I shall explain it all shortly."

Elrohir and Elladan gave their guests' rooms to stay in and food and water as they pleased. They were advised to get plenty of rest for tomorrow there would be a council in which all would be explained.


	9. Emerald Dream

Chapter 9

Malfurion went into his room and began meditating. Soon though he realized something was wrong. He opened his eyes and found himself in a green forest; even the sky and tree bark was green.

"The emerald dream. But how?" Malfurion looked around. "Who could possibly have pulled me in?"

"I have," Said a voice. Deathwing flew overhead. He shape shifted into his human form and floated down. "I have a deal to make with you night elf."

"I shall make no deals with a creature like you," Malfurion said.

"Fool! I know you have what I seek!" Deathwing hissed. "Give it to me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Malfurion said.

"How could you not know? You were there when I unleashed it upon night elves, demons, and dragons alike!" Malfurion knew what Neltharion was after then. The demon soul, created with parts from all five dragon lords, as well as the three evil old gods. It was an extremely powerful device, capable of crushing entire armies with a single blast.

"I don't have your disk dragon! Leave this land! What you seek is not here!" Malfurion yelled. "I would have nothing to do with such a foul device!"

"I have not come to argue. I came to reason. I have this to trade." Neltharian produced a purple sphere. "The life orb. An artifact left behind by the titans themselves. It was what opened the portal. Give me the demon soul, and I will give you this so that you may leave this land."

"Even if I did have it I would never give that monstrosity back to you." Malfurion said. "We are done doing business here."

"Fool! If I can't get the original I shall make a new one!" and with that Neltharion left. Malfurion woke up. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Wake up! The council is about to begin!" Sylvanas shouted from the other side of the door.

Malfurion and Sylvanas where the last to arrive. The others already sat in a circle ready to discuss the danger at hand.

"It's about time." Gimli said "I forgot that you shouldn't wait for an elf."

"Hush." Legolas said. "Malfurion please tell the others your story."

Malfurion told them how Deathwing had opened the portal. He also explained how he had been asked to help by the other dragon lords. He also told about his encounter with Deathwing and the titan artifact, the life orb.

"So he has it!" Sylvanas exclaimed. Everyone stared at her.

"You were also searching for that artifact?" Thrall asked.

"Yes. I heard from my spies in the alliance that the dwarves had discovered a very powerful artifact. I heard that they also found it in the silverpine forest, the edge of my nation. I couldn't just let dwarves think that since the alliance and horde are formally at peace they could just waltz into my land and start digging for artifacts. Besides, isn't that a violation of the treaty anyway?" Sylvanas asked Malfurion.

"I would have to check but yes it does sound that way. Continue your story." He answered.

"When I got to the spot I was going to ambush them from I found our orcish friend here, another orc, and a portal to this land." Sylvanas said.

"It would seem Neltharion found the dwarves first. He must have taken the orb from them and began to test it immediately, thus resulting in the portal." Thrall thought out loud.

"Wait a minute." Pippen said, "Why are you here then orc?"

"I was traveling with a friend of mine to discover the cause of all the natural disasters our world had been facing of late. I sensed the portal from a while off and met Sylvanas at it. I went through because I knew there would be trouble." Thrall explained.

"And you wanted to make more of it?" asked Merry.

"Bah! We orcs aren't all vile, demon worshiping scum that you are accustomed to dealing with." Thrall said.

"Enough of that." Aragorn said. "There are more important matters to discuss. We know that Neltharion is extremely dangerous. We also know that he is in Mordor, getting aid from many orcs, trolls, and goblins. We need to decide on a course of action."

"Well, if he has an army, you may want to go to Rohan and ask them for help." Elrohir said.

"What about the elves and dwarves in the land? Surely they must be able to provide some help in this matter." Sylvanas said.

"I'm afraid we really can't." explained Elladen. "There are only about two hundred elves in middle earth, and only five hundred dwarves. Not much of an army."

"Bah!" exclaimed Sylvanas. "Are you middle earth elves that cowardly that you would hole up in your little cities instead of helping the world solve its problem? From what Malfurion has said the dragon only has about ten thousand warriors with him. We could overcome that!"

"With only two hundred?" asked Elrohir skeptically.

"With help from the humans we could! I myself held off an army of over a hundred thousand with a force of only one thousand! And I damn near won too! The elves of my world fell to the evil undead and their demon masters only because of their pride and arrogance. They believed they could defeat any problem by themselves. The humans thought the same, as did the dwarves. And the demons nearly destroyed all of Azoroth because of it! The humans of this land can't do this alone! We need to stand by them in their hour of need, and so do the dwarves. Even a hundred warriors may be able to turn the tide in this fight. We will need them!" Sylvanas said.

"She's right. Fighting Deathwing would be like fighting Sauron. When Sauron was at full power he was only defeated because humans and elves worked together. We humans may not be able to do it alone." Aragorn said. "Even fifty elf soldiers may be enough to turn the tide of this war." Said Aragorn.

"There is another thing to all of this." Said Malfurion. "We need to get that orb away from Deathwing. It is the only way we will be able to defeat him."

"But the last time we tried sneaking into Mordor the group got separated," Said Merry.

"I'll go then." Thrall said. "I have the best chance. Neltharion does not know me well and I should be able to sneak around my own kind without being noticed."

"I am the only one here who has experience sneaking into lairs of Deathwing." Stated Malfurion. "I will need to go too."

"Well I am definitely going." Sylvanas said. "I want to see this orb for myself."

"I will go too," said Legolas.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other.

"You can count us in as well," said Gimli.

"Your not leaving us behind." Pippin said.

"Merry. Pippin. Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. "You may not come back this time."

"Well we weren't expected to come back last time were we!" Merry said angrily.

"Ah but was there a dragon involved last time."Malfurion patronized the hobbits.

"No. Just a balrog, some cave trolls and several oliphonts. Clearly being small makes us incapable of tagging along on such a journey filled with deadlier things such as dragons that spew lava from its skin."

"How did you know about that?" Malfurion asked urgently.

"I'm special." Merry smiled at the satisfaction that he knew something that the elves did not.

Aragorn stepped in. "Obviously our friends know something about what is going on and they should be welcomed to accompany us."

"Then our course of action is clear. We will rally what elven forces we can and send word to the dwarves. We may be able to get them together in time." Said Elrohir. "The eight of you should go to Rohan, and then to Gondor. Make sure the forces are ready and then head to Mordor."

"Rest here for a while and stock up on provisions before leaving." Elladen said. "We must be cautious."


End file.
